


teenager habits

by katsukaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boarding School, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Living Together, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze
Summary: seven students who all hate each other. put them in a house together for the rest of the year and what do you think is going to happen?well, they do say you don't really know someone until you live with themafter midnight grocery trips, one a.m laughs and talks, stove fires, laundry mishaps, hookups, drunken nights, squeezing into a photo booth together, and falling in love with your roommate, they find out a lot about each otherin any case, this a tale of 7 troublemaker teenagers from a wealthy, high-class boarding school that are forced to live together in a house for 8 months as a punishment
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a fanfic i wrote for fun. i have two oc's in here that are twins. if you want more info on them, please go to my instagram (omikage) and look at my carrd :D

the seven high school students all sat and stood there in silence, waiting for the principal to say something.

"for the past four years, every time there is trouble," he mumbles, "why is it always the seven of you?"

"didn't do shit this time," nana mutters.

"zip it, nanashima," mr. ukai said. he stared at the group for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "i think the best punishment is for you guys to share a house for the rest of the year,"

they all looked at each other. confused and disgusted at the same time.

"and if i so fucking _hear_ you guys are arguing, a week of suspension," ukai glared at the seven of them. waving a hand, he sighs. "now get out of my office, you guys will be moving into a new house tonight."

they all walked out, glaring at each other before terushima spoke up. "i hope you know this is your fault, oikawa."

" _me??_ how the fuck is it my fault? kuroo was the one who started insulting me first!"

tokyo academy is one of the wealthiest boarding schools is in the world. only the most exquisite students can attend or even afford it. the campus is on a small private island with dorm buildings, shopping centers, and nice restaurants.

but with so many heirs in one place, fights and arguments are bound to happen every once in a while.

and that includes the seven students who just got in trouble.

they all never really gotten along. with their parent's companies being rivals so it wasn't a surprise when they clash heads.

first, we have the nanashima twins, kai and rin. the two are very popular at school but are troublemakers. they don't listen to teachers and are always trying to pick _some_ fight with other students.

both charming, good-looking, classy, and well known. 

kuroo tetsurou is quite a ladies' man at tokyo academy but also one of the top students. excellent grade, athletic, and a flirt. he's the only child so it's basically official that he will inherit his father's company when older.

terushima yuuji is also one of the top students, making him rival both kuroo and oikawa for the number one spot. known for hooking up with people, terushima made quite a big reputation at school.

oikawa tooru and iwaizumi hajime are best friends and the whole school knows that. every school has a hot duo, rich or not. well, their mothers are best friends and the whole knows that so it wasn't a big surprise that those are too.

bokuto koutarou is the only son of a famous businessman. the thought of being ceo of the company was basically engraved in his head the moment he was born. his father wants the best for his son, thus enrolling him in the finest school.

all seven students hate each other since they met back in freshman year.

but now? they have to spend the rest of the school year with each other.

—

they all stood in front of the house, not bothering to say anything to each other. iwaizumi broke the intense silence and opened the front door.

they were all curious since usually, students don't get to live in the houses. the place seemed to be nice. just an average big house you see in movies.

the only problem they all had that there were only four fucking rooms and there were seven of them.

"tch, so we're gonna be living here for the rest of the year?" rin mumbles.

nana looks around, "there are only four bedrooms... can i be the one without a roommate? since i'm the only girl,"

"fuck no," bokuto scoffs. "we're drawing numbers, don't care if you're a girl."

nana glared at him. "alright, don't gotta be a bitch about it,"

"shut up, both of you." kuroo says. he took a small notepad out of his backpack and wrote down numbers on it. he then folded them into thirds and went over to the kitchen and got a bowl. "if you get the same number as someone, that's your roommate. no switching. if you get four, lucky you, you get a room to yourself."

they all got a piece of paper from the bowl and here are the results:

rin and oikawa

kuroo and iwaizumi

nana and bokuto

while terushima got lucky. he doesn't have a roommate.

"you have got to be kidding me..." bokuto mumbles.

"don't think i wanna share with you either, bokuto."

they all try to settle in. nana and bokuto wanted to change roommates but they all agreed not to. the two were even more annoyed when they found that the room had only one bed. they decided they can solve that out later.

the room was nice at least. pretty big, almost like a master's bedroom. a walk-in closet, a king-size bed, and a door to the restroom. all of them also had a balcony that either overlooked the city or the ocean, depending on where the room was.

it took a few hours for all of them to finish unpacking. after they were all done, the day was basically over and it was time for dinner.

none of them bothered talking to one another. it was just too awkward and the atmosphere was intense.

that was until nana spoke up. "besides the bitches sitting at this table, who else do you guys hate?" she asked, staring at her phone.

"atsumu," they all said at the same time.

"he's hot though," rin adds.

terushima sighs, "i know we all hate each other but can we at least not make it awkward? i'll rather have us yelling at each other than sit in silence,"

"terushima is right," kuroo says, "we should like... play uno or something,"

"and kill each other?" bokuto laughs, "yeah, no thanks."

"ha, scared you're gonna lose?" nana provoked. 

he rolls his eyes, flashing a middle finger at her. "shut up, _princess_. unless you wanna get hurt."

"the fuck did you just call me?"

"okay!" oikawa says, slamming his hands on the table. "let's play uno," he forced a smile.

nana got up from her seat, waving a hand. "you boys can play, i need to finish an essay,"

"boring," iwaizumi booed, making nana flip him off.

the evening went more smoothly than nana thought it would. well, she wasn't exactly there when the boys were playing almost 4 hours of board games but it kinda got physical at the end between rin and kuroo.

soon, it was around 12 a.m but luckily, tomorrow was the weekends so it's not like any of them had to get up early but rin, iwaizumi, and bokuto. 

after nana was done showering, she went out of her and bokuto's bedroom while drying her hair to see if anyone was still up.

"hm, i guess all the guys went back to their rooms," she mumbles.

walking back, she saw bokuto using the restroom, brushing his teeth. not saying anything, nana walked next to him and did the same.

"so, want me to sleep on the floor?" he asked after rinsing his mouth.

"do whatever," nana answers, walking out the bathroom. "i don't care if you sleep on the bed or floor,"

"i sleep shirtless and pantsless,"

nana let out a heavy sigh, turning her back so she and bokuto were now faced to face. "i said i don't care, i'm not going to make a fuss cause you sleep naked,"

she turned away, crawling into the sheets, and sat up. bokuto bit the inside of his cheek, thinking if he should sleep on the bed or the floor.

after giving it a lot of thought, bokuto slowly crept over and got on the bed. nana gave him a confused look. "why are you being so careful?"

"maybe because i'm sharing a bed with a person that hates me?"

she shrugs, setting her phone on the nightstand, and got comfortable; her back was turned away from bokuto. "turn off the lights and don't touch me,"

the football player let out a small hum. he got up and turned off the light. "i have morning practice tomorrow so sorry if you hear the alarm,"

"mhm, don't care," she mumbles softly, "go to sleep,"

meanwhile... rin and oikawa are bitting each other's heads off.

"for fucks sake— oikawa, do not touch me!" rin yells but also trying to keep his voice quiet since it was late.

"you're acting as i wanna fucking touch you," he sneers, clearly annoyed.

these two never really got along. for some reason, ever since they met, they've always tried to rip each other's throat out whenever they were in a 6 feet radius. now that they're roommates, it's even worse.

"oikawa, this is a king-size bed so why the fuck is _your_ leg on my side," 

"just go to sleep," oikawa groans. "you have practice tomorrow."

rin clicked his tongue, roughly grabbing his side of the blanket, and turned his back on oikawa. it was raining outside so the sound of raindrops hitting the window was pretty therapeutic. and since their room was facing the city instead of the ocean, you can hear cars bustling, tires splashing puddles of water.

8 months... let's see how long it takes before they all rip each other's heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

bokuto sat up, ruffling his hair, and let out a big yawn. for once, he woke up before his alarm went off. he looked over to his right, seeing nana was still sound asleep.

shit, he almost forgot he was sharing a bed.

carefully getting out of the bed so he doesn't wake her up, bokuto made his way to the bathroom. he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face and got dressed.

walking to the living room, rin and iwaizumi were already there. the three of them got along fine since they're all the same team. rin seemed like he was still half asleep while iwaizumi was making himself some breakfast. 

"i fucking hate morning practice," rin mumbles, voice low, and husky. "and my back fucking hurts because oikawa kept on kicking me in his sleep,"

"at least you don't think you're gonna die in your sleep," says bokuto, sitting down. "i swear i thought your sister was going to kill me."

the three boys all eventually had to go to school. morning practice on the weekends is usually three hours from six a.m to nine a.m. they all decided to head out since it was around 5.30 but not long after they left, nana woke up. throwing an oversized shirt on, she looked around the house to see if any of the other boys were awake but it seemed like she was the only one. 

there wasn't much in the fridge but enough to make some pancakes. turning up the music, nana got a big mixing bowl from the cabinet and started to make the batter.

 _"hm, seems like we need to go grocery shopping,"_ she thought as she cracked an egg in the bowl.

humming to the tune, nana got out a griddle and let it heat up. she heard the floor wood creaking and turned to see which boy woke up. "oikawa, hey."

he yawns, scratching his stomach. "did iwa-chan and the others leave for practice?"

"yeah, they did."

nana thought felt weird talking to oikawa so casually. usually, the two were making some snarky comment towards the other but i guess both were too tired to actually throw insults.

8 months, might as well try to somewhat get along.

"your brother is so annoying to share a bed with," oikawa grumbles, resting his head on the kitchen island.

"well, you're going to have to get used to it," she told him, sprinkling some chocolate chips on the pancakes. "put some clothes on," 

"too lazy,"

for the most part, the morning was chill. no fights. no arguments. no yelling. there were a few moments where kuroo and oikawa started arguing about something stupid but other than that, the three hours were peaceful. 

nana sat at the desk in her and bokuto's room, finishing up some assignments and filling out papers. although she's still a student, her dad makes her practice by filling out some papers for him if needed or if his assistant was sick.

she heard the door click, meaning bokuto was back from practice. he looked over to see what nana was doing.

he slightly giggles. bokuto never sees nana outside of school and if he does, it's usually at a formal event that their parents are invited to. so seeing her in an oversized shirt, hair messy, and sitting obnoxiously, it's comforting to know that even some of the most fashionable girls aren't always like that.

"what are you laughing at?" nana asked, not looking away from the screen.

"nothing, you look stupid,"

"thanks, you do too," she replies.

bokuto clicks his tongue, "aren't you charming?" 

"mhm, as always."

he called out to nana that he was going to take a shower, with nana waving her hand as a response. by the time nana was done with one of her papers, bokuto was also done showering. she turned to see bokuto standing there, with a towel wrapped around his waist, while another one was around his neck.

she stared at him up and down for a moment before scoffing. 

"do you have a problem with my body, sweetheart?" the tone of his voice had cockiness all over it.

"your towel is about to fall off so hurry up and go change," she deadpans, clacking her keyboard. "i personally don't want to see your dick,"

bokuto let out a small whine but he eventually put on a pair of sweatpants. as he was drying his hair, he looked over nana's shoulder to see what she was doing. nana let out an annoyed sigh, pushing bokuto away from her. 

"what do you want?"

"you know, for someone who's is constantly trying to kill people, you're really pretty," he states, staring at nana's eyes. 

she scoffs. "and?"

bokuto shrugs, "nothing, just wanted to say that." and with that, he was out of the room, finally leaving nana alone.

"weirdo..."

—

it was three in the afternoon and murder is about to happen.

the six boys were in the living room, arguing because they all wanted to watch a movie but it then turned into a fight because they couldn't decide on what movie. 

"i'm not watching some scary movie!" rin yells at terushima.

"you're just scared," terushima rolls his eyes, crossing his arm over his chest. "it's fine, baby, you can just hold onto me if you ever get scared,"

rin was about to punch him.

three wanted to watch a scary movie while three of them didn't. the argument got physical when oikawa threw a pillow at kuroo's face when he was actually aiming for terushima. this resulted in the six teenage boys having a really aggressive pillow fight in the living room.

nana heard the screaming from downstairs. she let out a distressed sigh and went to go see what the actual fuck was happening.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP—"

she got cut off by a pillow hitting her face.

with it hitting the floor, she balled up his fist and flash all of them a fake smile. "who the fuck threw that?"

all pointed at iwaizumi. nana slowly grabbed the pillow from the floor, not breaking eye contact with him, and then chucked it back at iwaizumi. 

"lucky you, iwaizumi." nana smiled at him. a really fake smile. "you have grocery shopping duties with me tonight,"

"unlucky you mean..." he mumbles, making sure nana didn't hear him.

after everything calmed down, the boys finally decided on what movie to watch. there were a few sexual scenes in the movie thus them making fun of the actors.

"that was such a fake moan," kuroo laughs.

"that was a whole ass growl..." oikawa looked disgusted.

the movie was almost three hours long. by the time it ended, it was basically eight o'clock. they all turned to see nana somewhat dressed, holding her car keys. "iwaizumi, get changed, we're going grocery shopping,"

"why are you so dressed up?" terushima asks, "seems like your getting coffee with a boyfriend or something,"

they all slightly agreed with terushima. she was wearing mom ripped mom jeans, a cropped top, and a really oversized jacket over the shirt. her hair and makeup also looked slightly done. nana shrugs, "i was playing with the straightener earlier,"

iwaizumi got up and went up to his room to get changed. meanwhile, nana started making groupchat with the seven of them. 

_nana created a groupchat named 'not friends but with benefits'_

oikawa laughs, "what's with the groupchat name?"

nana shrugs, "couldn't think of anything else. text in it if you guys want anything from the store," she headed out the door since she heard iwaizumi running down the stairs. "we'll be back in an hour or two!"

they both go into nana's car. the nearest grocery store wasn't far from the campus.

there was an awkward silence between the two before iwaizumi spoke up. "how do you feel about living with six other guys?"

nana shrugs, turning up the music. "i lived with three boys my whole life so i guess you can say i'm kinda used to it. the annoying part is i hate five of you guys,"

"they're texting in the groupchat you made,"

"answer them,"

_groupchat: not friends but with benefits_

**oikawa:** are u guys there yet

 **kuroo:** bruh shut up

 **rin:** both of yall stfu😐

 **oikawa:** fucking make me rin

 **terushima:** why are you guys always fucking

 **oikawa:**...

 **rin:** excuse me

 **terushima:** you fucking heard me

 **iwaizumi:** wheres bokuto

 **kuroo:** jacking off maybe

 **bokuto:** can a bitch not do homework

 **bokuto:** tell nana to crash the car xoxo

 **iwaizumi:** i'm in it too so no

 **iwaizumi:** anyways what do u guys want, nana paying this week

 **rin:** tell kai to get my favorite popsicles

 **kuroo:** get beer or like white claw

 **oikawa:** COFFEE 

**terushima:** lots of snacks please

 **bokuto:** pasta

they got the market. nana got a shopping cart and the two started to roam around, seeing if anything caught their eye. 

"i wonder how long it's going to take," nana says, putting two dozen of eggs in the cart.

iwaizumi turns his head to her. "hm? what do you mean?"

"i'm saying how long it's going to take before we all break and fight," 

"i mean, i think we can all get along," he answers. "i get along fine with you and your brother,"

"that's because i don't have anything against you,"

they walked around, getting some stares from other customers. although this is a private island, normal citizens still live here, and since they were in the more local area, it's rare to see students from tokyo academy here.

iwaizumi looked at his phone since the boys were sending in requests for dinner tonight. nana saw that the store had a makeup section. she went over and tested some lip gloss colors. iwaizumi slightly laughs, walking over to see what she was doing. 

"aren't you obsessed with makeup,"

"not really," shrugged nana. "this color suits you,"

"hm?"

"stay still," she then got on her tippy toes, applying some of the lip gloss with her fingertip and then on iwaizumi's lips. "there! although, the color doesn't really show,"

iwaizumi grabs her shoulder, turning nana around. "we got work to do, blondie. don't get carried away just because i'm nice,"

"fine,"

they spent almost two hours at the grocery store buying stuff they needed. most of the guys wanted pasta for dinner so iwaizumi started to look up recipes. getting in the car, nana bonked her head on the steering wheel. 

"you good?"

she lets out a dramatic sob, "i just remembered that i have to share a fucking room with bokuto for 8 months,"

"what's wrong with bokuto?"

"nothing, his face just pisses me off,"

iwaizumi let out a small snort. "you really don't care what people think of you,"

nana kept her eyes on the road and shrugs, "why should i? i've been exposed to the media since i was a little kid. bitches who don't even know me that talk shit is the last thing i need to worry about,"

"that's a good midset,"

"what about you?" she asks, "you still stick around oikawa even though he's annoying,"

iwaizumi chuckles, letting out a small sigh. "oikawa may be an annoying piece of shit but... he means well and he's my best friend. i've known that idiot since i was a baby, no way i'm leaving his side,"

nana scoffs, babbling her eyelashes at him. "how cute, you guys are like a couple," 

"no way in hell would i date oikawa, you can have him if you're into that, nana."

she made a gagging noise. "don't even fucking joke about that. i'll rather drop dead than date oikawa,"

"he's not _that_ bad,"

"to me, he's that bad."

they finally got back to the house. iwaizumi called out the other boys to help them with the groceries. after everything was settled, nana tied up her hair in a ponytail and started to organize the kitchen. terushima saw her struggling with putting the spices in one of the cabinets. after laughing at her for a few seconds, he went over and helped her. 

"how do you get anything done with this height," he snickers, earning a kick from nana.

"terushima, i'm so close to hitting you right now."

the 7 of them spent the rest of the night cooking a nice meal together. it was mostly kuroo, nana, and iwaizumi in the kitchen since the others didn't really know how to cook. nana set the plates of food on the table and sat down, opening a white claw.

"it's 10 p.m, you sure you should be drinking that?" rin asks his sister, taking a seat next to her.

"we don't have classes tomorrow,"

they all began to eat in silence. well, not like there was much to talk about. 

oikawa was the first to excuse himself from the dinner. he wanted to take a shower before it was too late. after he was done, he put on a pair of sweats and walked out the bathroom, drying his hair. rin was sitting on their bed, looking at his phone.

"you guys done with dinner already?"

"yeah, kai and iwaizumi are doing the dishes,"

the model flopped down on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. oikawa went on his phone to see if his mom had texted him about the photo shoot he has in a few weeks. he felt rin staring at him, which annoyed oikawa. "do you need something?" he snaps.

"no, you're just so ugly."

oikawa clicked his tongue, throwing a pillow at rin's face. this made the blonde fall off the bed, making a loud thud sound. 

"OIKAWA, YOU LITTLE—"

rin got back on the bed and jump on oikawa, both boys were now wrestling on the floor, throwing insults at each other. rin was on top of oikawa, trying to keep him in place as he repetitively hits him with a pillow.

just another regular night.


End file.
